My Prince
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Naruto is taken to a palace in Konoha. The Prince says Naruto will have to marry him! The life with fights, family dinners, surprise proposals, kings, love and of course drama has just began... Sasunaru and other pairings. Yaoi
1. Prologue

**This is just to get you interested of this story, I will publish it as soon as I'm done writing the actual first chapter =) Will have many chapters.**

**Story Rated: M (Because of later chapters)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru/boyxboy +other pairings in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

23 years old Naruto Uzumaki yelled at his 'kidnappers' as he was 'rudely' taken from his own home and stuffed in to a big white limo. The men wearing fancy clothes sighed tiredly. Naruto had put on a scene about coming with them. They saw it was for the best to tell the young man why and where he was taken to.

"We are on our way to Konoha. The Prince has made a request to us get you there. Oh, and my name is Iruka. Nice to meet you."

Iruka held his hand out so Naruto would shake it. Which of course he didn't. Iruka just pulled his hand back.

"So why does this 'Prince' want to meet me? Have I somehow insulted his royal ass or some shit?"

"There's no reason to use that kind of language, Miss."

"Miss? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

"Yeah, a BOY."

"I can see that, but we were informed that because of your positive answer to the Prince's proposal you're now on called 'Miss' and after the wedding-"

"PROPOSAL? WEDDING? What the fuck! When the hell have I said something like that?"

Naruto had stood up in his anger but the servants put him back down.

"I don't know the details. We will soon arrive to the Sunagakure airport. There's a private jet which will take us to Konoha. There you will be taken to the palace. No more questions please."

Naruto tried to calm himself. _'1..2..3..4...As soon as that Prince sees me he will notice he got the wrong man -or woman- and I'll get back home. Yeah, that's how it will go. Surely!...Right?'_

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

**This, ladies and gentlemen, was the prologue of my new story 'My Prince'**


	2. First meeting

**I'm really surprised (but happy of course!) of the attention this story has got! Thanks for all of those who left a review and for those who alerted and favourited my story!**

**Sorry that I made you wait for this chapter this long, I'm a bit slow at writing and busy with personal life...**

**Story Rated: M (Because of later chapters)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru/boyxboy +other pairings in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**xxxXXXxxx**

Car stopped at the front gate. Naruto, Iruka and others exited the car.

"This, is the palace." Iruka said proudly.

Naruto saw a huge fairytale like castle in front of him. He was sure there were at least million windows and hundreds of rooms in it.

"Woah!"

Naruto stand there, staring at this huge building, mouth open.

"Will you come with us please? We have been told that the Prince is already waiting for you."

"Oh. Sure. Let's go."

Even though that's what Naruto said, he continued standing there like he was in a trance.

"Yhm, Miss? Miss? Earth calling..." Iruka waived his hand up and down in front of Naruto's face.

"Uhm what?" Naruto was back from fairytale and began to walk to the front doors with others.

They entered to the huge hall. It seemed to Naruto that everything here was huge. And made with gold, he might add.

On the other side of the long red carpet they stand a tall man with a black cloth covering his mouth and his left eye. His white spiky hair reminded Naruto of icicles.

"I will take you to the Prince. This way." Man walked to one of the corridors.

Iruka motioned Naruto to follow him. They walked in a silence for a while, until Naruto decided to break it.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. You can just call me Kakashi."

"Cool. I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!"

Kakashi just smiled at Naruto without saying anything. Or at least Naruto thought he was smiling, the cloth made it a little hard to tell.

"We are here" Kakashi had stopped in front of the prettiest huge doors Naruto have seen this far in the palace. Since Kakashi didn't look like he was going to come in also, Naruto grabbed the handle and walked in.

He entered a big room with windows from floor to ceiling. In the room there were pretty, romantic style tables, chairs and a...

"HUGE BED!"

...Huge bed. Yeah. Naruto had never seen so big bed. He finally noticed there was a person sitting on that said bed.

"Naruto?"

"Ah yeah that's me..." Naruto scratched his neck nervously.

The Prince stood up from the bed and walked closer to him. Naruto now saw the Prince for the first time. Then he suddenly blushed madly and turned away.

"Why won't you look at me?" HE heard the Prince asking him.

"Yo-you're n-naked!"

Prince raised one eye brow.

"Now that must be your imagination. I'm pretty sure I have my pants on." It was true. But what Naruto had meant, was that his pants were see through!

"Can you chance in to something more _appropriate_ so we can talk?" Naruto asked still turning his back to the Prince.

"If that's the only way to get you to look at me I guess I have no other choice. Do sit down while I'm changing." Prince walked to his walk in closet. Naruto soon found a chair to sit down. He looked around him. He saw lots of flowers on the tables. Most of them were roses. There were no carpets on the floors. The air was clean and fresh. He wouldn't expect less from a room of a royal person.

Prince came back to the main room and walked to Naruto. He looked at him with a smile on his face. Naruto had to admit that this man had a gorgeous smile.

"You'll have to change your clothes too. You can't were jeans and t-shirts in here.

"True. It's too hot in here, I'll have to get myself pair of shorts. But that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"You got the wrong person. I don't seriously want to marry me right?"

"What do you mean? You are Naruto Uzumaki; of course you're the right person."

"Eh? But I'm a man, A MAN, can't you see? You're prince, go marry some princess!"

Naruto didn't know why, but the Prince's expression turned angrier. He definitely wasn't smiling any more.

"I have made my decision, you're gonna marry me tomorrow and that's final!"

"How can you even think I can marry someone who I just met and don't even know the name of?" Naruto had stood up and yelled angrily at the Price's face.

Prince was furious. He stood up and pointed at the door next to the one his closet was.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha, and go change your clothes!"

Naruto grossed his arms and snorted.

"Why should I take orders from you Sasuke?"

"Because I'm a prince, that's why." Sasuke answered with his teeth gridded together. "And it's your Highness to you, Miss."

Suddenly the door was opened and Iruka stepped inside. "It's time for your training Miss. I heard shouting, is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is just _fine_. I'll go change my clothes and come then." Naruto said faking a smile and hiding his anger. He didn't really know why he was telling as he was told. But one thing he knew for sure, Sasuke was a jerk!

**xxxXXXxxx**

**I love reviews and I'm open for ideas =)**

**I will update as soon as I get to next chapter done.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sleep with me?

**This is now a little longer than the first ones. Thanks for reviews! They really help me keep going with this =)**

**NOTICE! My wifi is broken! I had this on document manager already so I'm updating this with my Ipad now. I hope to get new wifi-thingy soon so I can get my writings up here.**

**Story Rated: M (Because of later chapters)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru/boyxboy +other pairings in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**xxxXXXxxx**

Naruto stomped through the corridors. Iruka walked ahead of him to show him were to go. Naruto's angriness made him a little nervous. He just hoped Naruto would behave so he wouldn't have to be ashamed for him.

They arrived to a big room. Actually there were no little or normal sized rooms in the palace. Naruto was too busy thinking of all the bad things that should happen to Sasuke so he didn't really notice that Iruka had already stopped or where he was going.

"Miss watch out!"

CLANK

Too late, Naruto had walked straight to a concrete pillar.

"Ouch! Who's son of a bitch idea was build a pillar in the middle of the fucking room?" Naruto yelled in pain and anger. He was really on a bad mood right now and the pillar wasn't helping a bit!

"Oh how horrible! I will never want to hear those Satan's words to come out of that pretty mouth!"

Naruto looked to his right where he heard the voice. There stood a man that would make any baby cry. His face was pale and ugly, snipe like.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Didn't I already tell you not to speak to me like that? And I'm Orochimaru. I will train you some manners. We will start with easy things, like speaking. And put your back straight. Don't cross your arms. Why don't you have shoes on? Your tan is too dark. You walk too originally. Take off your earrings. If you have any tattoos, cover them. Do everything the Prince wants you to do. When you talk to the Prince, call him 'your Highness'. And of course everyone else in the royal family too. Speak only when spoken to...

Naruto felt like he was in hell. This creepy guy talked on and on for two hours! And all of it just telling him, how he did everything wrong.

Naruto almost thought he was saved by Iruka when he came to the door and asked Orochimaru to stop for a while.

"Are you hungry Miss, do you want me to bring you some food?" Iruka asked. Now that food was mentioned Naruto realized how hungry he was. He had only eaten three cups of ramen this morning and nothing after that.

"Yes, actually-"

"No, no no no! Have you listened to me at all? When someone asks you something, you will only nod and smile, remember?"

Sigh. Poor Naruto. He looked at Iruka with his eyes telling him to help him to get out of there. All Iruka did was look back at Naruto with his eyes saying 'sorry' and closing the door after him as he exited the room.

After four more hours of learning manners Naruto was finally let out. He tried to find the exit so he could run away. Too bad Kakashi found him and took him back to Sasuke's room. Naruto was still mad at Sasuke for being such a jerk so he came up with a plan.

He slowly opened the door and looked for Sasuke. He spotted him reading some papers at his desk.

"Is it okay if I enter to the room of his Royal Highness?" Naruto asked with his voice being dull and sounded like those servants working in the palace.

"Of course it's okay. You're always welcome to your own room." Sasuke says as he looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and sat opposite him. He put his arms in his lap and stared at the table. Sasuke looked at Naruto again. He looked like a doll.

"Is there something you want?" He asked from Naruto his voice clearly telling Naruto that he was confused.

"No, I'm just fine, your Royal Highness." Naruto answers without moving a bit.

Sasuke starts to get annoyed by Naruto's behaviour, but decides to let it slide.

"So how did the manner lesson go?"

"They told me to call your Royal Highness as your Royal Highness. They also told me how to sit, walk and talk and if I was asked for something I should just smile and nod, your Royal Highness."

"Was that-"

"AND I couldn't talk to your Royal Highness if his Royal Highness wouldn't ask anything. I also can't wear my own clothes never again and they told me it's unnecessary to keep in touch with my 'no-needed-old-friends'. Thank you for asking your Royal Highness." Naruto said without taking his eyes off the table.

"ENOUGH! Stop saying 'your Royal Highness' all the time!" Sasuke banged his hands on the table and stood up. He was one again really angry.

"I thought that your Royal Highness specifically asked me to call his Royal Highness as your Royal Highness." Naruto answered Sasuke calmly as porcelain made toilet seat. He still didn't even look at Sasuke.

"Grrrr! What did they do to you there? Now you're like everyone else! Blank people who talk like machines!"

Naruto finally lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"So you finally agree that this is bullshit?"

"Thank you!"

"And yet you're not welcome. I have been hearing the same shit from every fucking person in here! All I have heard today is these people telling me either change everything in me or just act like I'm someone else. And when I heard it from _you_ earlier I just snapped! And then they took me to some room for six friggin' hours to spit some more shit on me!"

"Vow Naruto calm down! I'm sorry, I see now that I was wrong. I definitely want you to be you not someone else."

Sasuke stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Naruto. He gently hugged him. Sasuke was happy Naruto was back to his normal self.

Naruto was a bit surprised of Sasuke's sudden actions. Okay, maybe a lot surprised, but he found himself thinking that Sasuke isn't that bad after all. He looks at his hands and lets out a little laugh.

"They even told me how to hold your hand properly."

Sasuke smiles and puts his hand on Naruto's cheek. They look each other in the eyes and Sasuke leans down to press a kiss on Naruto's nose.

"It's quite late. Let's change and get to sleep." Sasuke takes Naruto's hand. Naruto follows Sasuke's lead his face all red. Sasuke kissing his nose had really made him embarrassed.

Sasuke walks to his closet and Naruto his own. Inside he sees only pink clothes with golden decorations.

"Yhm, Sasuke?" He yells through the walls.

"Yes?"

"Did you think I was a girl? All the clothes are pink."

"No. I knew you were a boy. But light red has always been the colour princesses' wear in my country."

"Oh...Erm Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Was I...Was I picked for you or did you pick me?"

"You were my own recommend to jury who then accepted you."

"You knew me?"

"You'll remember it someday."

Naruto was now really confused. He had met Sasuke before? But where? And when? These thoughts would have to wait as Naruto knew Sasuke were already waiting for him. He took off the pants he had put on earlier and found a cloth which had a note on it. The note said these were Naruto's pyjamas. Naruto took a hold of the cloth and looked at it. There were pants almost the same as he had been wearing just a minute ago. He really didn't get the fashion in this country. No one Naruto saw in here had had shirts on. Girls had of course had a top on them but their belly was still on everyone to see.

Naruto had put the pants one and went to look at himself from a mirror. A deep red blush makes its way to Naruto's face once again. Naruto had just noticed these pants were the pink version of Sasuke's see through pants! He couldn't go back there wearing only these!

Sasuke sits on his bed wondering what's taking so long with Naruto. He is wearing light blue see through pants like he did earlier.

"Naruto? Are you ready?"

"Erm... I'm ready but..."

"But what? Come here, I wanna see you." Sasuke says with a smirk on his face.

"That's the problem! I can't come there!"

"Didn't they tell you not to disobey me?"

"They did but..."

"Naruto. Come."

Naruto slowly opens the door and enters the room. He tries to cover himself with his arms. Naruto knows his face is red like fire so he turns head face away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stands up and walks towards Naruto.

"Naruto look at me."

"No." Naruto says as he shuts his eyes tight.

Sasuke gently grabs Naruto chin and turns him to look at him.

"It's okay."

Naruto opens his eyes and glares up at Sasuke still blushing madly. Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen and when he feels Sasuke deepen the kiss and pulling him closer so their hips are touching, he panics. He pushes Sasuke away and runs to the bathroom. He looks for the lock but can't find it so he curses the door yelling that how does this thing get locket.

"It doesn't have a lock on it." Naruto hears Sasuke's voice coming from the place he had left him. He slowly lets go of the door knob and goes sit in the big bathtub. Naruto brings his legs to his chest and hugs himself. He hears steps coming closer and pulls the shower curtain to hide him.

Sasuke opens the door slowly and sighs quietly.

"I brought you new pair of pants and a bath robe; I'll just leave them here." Naruto doesn't answer. He feels bad hearing the sorrow and regret in Sasuke's quiet voice, but he just didn't think he could thank him right after leaving him for kissing him.

As Sasuke is leaving, he stops at the door.

"I hope when you're done here, you will come to sleep on our bed." Naruto hears the door click as it closes. He felt bad.

After changing to the cloths Sasuke had brought him he slowly opens the door, hoping he didn't make any noise. He walks to the bed and sees Sasuke sleeping in the exact middle of it. He slowly lifts the covers and slips himself in to the spot Sasuke's body leaves to him to use. First inviting him there, and then not leaving him any space. Typical royal behaviour, Naruto thinks.

Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was actually awake. He couldn't sleep. He needed to know that Naruto would come and sleep next to him.

"Naruto, turn this way." Sasuke whispers. Naruto hesitated a little but turned eventually to Sasuke. Sasuke takes Naruto's hand in his and whispers: "Good night."

"Good night, Sasuke."

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Can someone recommend me a good beta reader? =) Are you a good beta reader? ;) Please PM me or put it in a review =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Wedding day morning

**Hi guys! The 'Wedding day morning' chapter is here! We have new characters coming in to the story! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, but I'll continue from here! I had fun writing this, I hope you will enjoy it. =)**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Story Rated: M (Because of later chapters)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru/boyxboy +other pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**xxxXXXxxx**

Creeeek

Curtains were opened to revile the huge window of the prince's room. Kakashi turned to face the bed Prince had slept with his fiancé last night.

"Did you have a good sleep, sir?"

"Hmm... What time is it?"

"It's 9am, sir. Do you want breakfast in bed or will I just leave it on the table?"

"Just leave it here. I want to sleep a little more."

"But sir, they are waiting for you at King's garden at 10 o'clock and your fiancé has something to attend to too."

"Make it 10.30."

"But sir,-"

"Make it! Now leave the room."

Sigh "As you wish your Highness"

Kakashi walked to the door he had let open and closed it after he left the room. Sasuke lifted his head from his pillow. Beside him he saw a beautiful blond boy. His eyes were closed and he was breathing peacefully. Sasuke caressed his fiancé's cheek softly. He moved his body so he was able to bring his face close to Naruto's. He lowered his head so his lips met the pretty pink ones. After the chaste kiss Sasuke shook Naruto so he would wake up.

"Naruto, wake up" He said with soft voice. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned tiredly. When he saw the Prince above him he smiled slightly.

"Good morning" Sasuke said.

"More like royal morning, I'm going to become a princess today!" Naruto said a little laughter in his voice and kissed Sasuke lightly. Sasuke smiled bag at Naruto. True, today was the day they were supposed to get married. The time Naruto spend at the bathtub last night had made his perspective chance. He felt like there was something in Sasuke that he really liked. Maybe he actually now wanted the get married with Sasuke? Sasuke kissed Naruto once again and then left the bed to get dressed.

When the Prince came back to his bedroom he saw Naruto already eating the breakfast. He sat beside him and made bread for himself.

"So I see your Majesty can still eat breakfast like normal people does."

"...What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused as he took a sip of his dark coffee.

"Oh come on! I really hadn't been surprised if there were someone in here to make your bread and pour your coffee for you."

"I can get you a maid if want to."

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh. Okay. If you say so..."

Clank!

The roughly opened door startled our lovebirds. At the door was standing a grinning brunet.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I came to my best friend's wedding of course! You think I would let you get married without me checking your fiancé first?"

Kiba was now hugging his best friend since kindergarten.

"But I can't believe they let you in! I mean, even my parents didn't get in yet."

"Well it wasn't easy but I just had to see you"

Sasuke was getting a little annoyed by this meeting with best friends. He was the only person who was allowed to hug Naruto. And he was left with no attention at all which Sasuke didn't like at all. It nearly never even happened. Sasuke stood up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh right, Kiba, this is the Prince, aka my fiancé Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you dude!" Kiba said with a big grin on his face and shook Sasuke's hand.

"Dude?" Sasuke was not used to be spoken to like this.

"Yeah, ya got a nice place here. I think you'll make a great husband to Naruto!"

"Hey! Don't make it sound like you only care about his money!" Naruto couldn't really tell if his friend was serious or not.

"I don't care _only_ about his money but rich guy can't be bad right?"

"That's not logical at all! And I'm not marrying Sasuke for his money, I like him."

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Thanks. I really like you too."

As Naruto was busy blushing, Kiba took a seat at Sasuke's table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sasuke motioned Naruto to sit too and they talked and ate together.

Clank!

The bedroom's door was going to get broken like this! Again Sasuke's door has been slammed open. This time the boy standing at the door frame was not familiar to Naruto.

"Shino, care tell me why you just slammed my door so early in the morning?" Apparently Sasuke does know him.

"I slammed the door because people here made me angry. I'm here because you invited me."

"Makes sense. Shino, meet my fiancé Naruto. Naruto this is my close friend Aburame Shino, the Prince of the neighbour country. And this is Naruto's friend Kiba"

"Nice to meet you-It's you!" Shino looked shocked as he stared as Kiba's face.

"Umm, yeah I'm me, been for a long time actually." Kiba answered sarcastically.

"We met at that bar two months ago. I have tried to search for you!"

"You have?"

Sasuke and Naruto just followed puzzled this odd conversation.

"Sasuke you were there too, why didn't you tell me you found him?"

"I didn't remember how he looked; I guess I was too busy with Kiba's friend to notice what you were doing."

What Sasuke just said about Kiba's friend, whoever it was, made Naruto jealous.

"Why then didn't you ask him to marry you, if he was so interesting?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a surprised look.

"I did ask him." Sasuke said, and then continued: "He said he would, but I guess he was too drunk to remember me."

Naruto looked like he would start crying and yelling at the same time. He didn't know which one to do so he kept quiet.

"BUHAHAHA!"

Everyone now looked at Kiba who was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"You find this amusing, bastard?" Naruto yelled at his best friend. Or _ex_ best friend, as Naruto thought at the moment.

When Kiba got himself to calm down a bit he looked at Naruto and said:

"Are you an idiot? You were with me that night! YOU are the drunk idiot who didn't remember Sasuke on the morning! But you didn't tell us you were both Princes." He added the last part looking at Sasuke and Shino.

"Hold on, so Sasuke asked _me_ to marry him?"

"Yeah I did. I was kinda hurt that you never contacted me..."

"And with hurt Sasuke means he cried like a heartbroken teenage girl for days"

"Shut up Shino!"

"R-really you did?"

Naruto stood and walked to Sasuke and Sasuke answered him with a whisper:

"Only because you forgot me."

"I didn't. I sure forgot your face and name, it was all a blur but... I remembered how I fell in love with that guy. You can only imagine how it felt to be in love and having no idea with whom."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed him. He was happy, knowing that Naruto had fallen in love with him. And Naruto was happy knowing that he wasn't someone Sasuke had asked randomly to marry him, Sasuke really loved him. And now he even found out that Sasuke was his mystery love! Talk about luck!

Naruto broke the kissed and smiled at his love. He blushed as Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and then they focused to their friends again.

"-so will you marry me?" They saw Shino, with one knee on the floor in front of Kiba, proposing him.

"Okay" Naruto's and Sasuke's chins were hanging near the floor. They saw Shino raising up from the floor and kissing his new fiancé.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, remember your l-language." Sasuke didn't really answer.

Kiba looked at the two puzzled boys and smiled.

"Shino asked me to marry him, I said yes. That's what happened."

"Yeah we saw that! But isn't this a little sudden?" Naruto was freaking out. His best friend was going to marry a prince! But wait so is he...

"No, it's not like we haven't met before" Shino protested.

"You have met only once before!" Sasuke was still in chock so Naruto had to be the one to yell this.

"Well it didn't stop you and your prince!" Was Kiba's actually good come back.

"Oh yeah, right... Well congrats then!" Naruto hugged Kiba with big grins on their faces.

Sasuke and Shino were talking while Naruto and Kiba were laughing at something.

"So I wasn't the only one in love?" Sasuke stated more than asked.

"Nope. I don't know how to tell this to my father though."

"Ouch, good luck with that... Does Kiba know that you're going to be the king someday?

"No, but I think I'll save that to later so he won't freak out."

"Right"

Knock knock

"It's 10.25 your Highness. Majesty really wants to see you, sir. And Miss the press is waiting for you at the interview room. I see your quests are already here. Please follow me. I will escort you to your rooms."

"I'll see you later man!" Kiba waived at Naruto who left for interview.

* * *

**This was a little short, sry. I need a country that Shino is the prince of, any ideas? =)**


	5. Interview

**Thank you for Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi for giving me a tip to use as Shino's land! (Iwagakure) There were few others who said the same but Kunoichi was first to say it =) Thanks to you all!**

* * *

Naruto opened the door that had a paper poster on it. 'Press' was printed with big black letters. The room he entered was once again huge and there were lots of people in it.

"Ah Naruto-kun there you are!" Some girl who Naruto had never seen before said as she took a hold of Naruto's wrist and started walking. They went to a red couch. She motioned Naruto to sit on it. She started to walk away but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" He whispered her.

"Oh you don't know? This is just an interview, you know, you're the new princess so everyone wants to get to know you. There are reporters from every possible magazine in here. Oh and this is going online and live on television. Good luck!" She said smiling and walked away.

Naruto was sitting there in mid of the room, there were about two hundred people staring at him. Naruto had still no idea what to do. 'Should I say something? Are they expecting me to say a speech? God help meee!'

"Eh h-hi everyone." Naruto said insecurely. He was almost blinded by the flashes of the hundreds of cameras taking photos of him.

"Princess, tell us about your time spent in palace!" Some guy yelled.

"Yh, what do you wanna know?" Naruto was still confused and suddenly he felt like he had no memory of his life at all! If someone had asked his name Naruto wasn't sure he would have had an answer for that.

"How do you like His Royal Highness?" This time it was a girl's voice Naruto heard.

"Well, Sasuke is kinda nice but can be a real dick-I mean he's really nice! Yeah that's it! Hehe!" Iruka had shot a warning look at him and Naruto thought it was maybe better not tell the press that PrinceSasuke wasn't a perfect human being after all.

"Are you and Prince really close? You already call Prince by his first name?" Ups, he probably should have remembered manners. Naruto saw the weird guy who taught (or at least tried to) him proper manners staring at him. _'This interview is gonna be hard'_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah we kinda have met before and... he calls me Naruto and I call him Sasuke, I don't think there's so much thought in it?" He didn't sound very sure. And he was pretty sure his face was sweating.

"What about the rest of the Royal Family? How do you call them?" Was next question asked.

"I-I haven't actually met other than Sasuke yet so I haven't called them anything yet... But I did meet Sasuke's friend Shino, I think he is the Prince of Iwagakure..."

"When did you meet Prince Aburame?"

"Aam it was this morning, heh and my friend Kiba was there also and you know what? Shino asked him to marry him! Hahaha! That was the best breakfast in a loooong time, believe it!" Naruto laughed but he didn't notice that everyone else in the room had their chins hanging near the floor.

"WHAT? Prince Aburame is ENGAGED?" All the hell broke loose. Well this was definitely not something anyone had expected Naruto to say. Or _slip_ would be maybe a better word to describe it.

"Is it true?"

"Where is Prince Aburame now?"

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Is he royal?"

"When will the wedding be held?"

"Has they got Kings approval?"

Cameras where flashing and Naruto didn't know who to answer and what to answer. Luckily he felt someone grabbing his wrist and taking him away from everyone. Naruto looked at the hand holding his and recognized it to belong to no other than Sasuke himself. Sasuke and Naruto ran all the way to the palace's garden. There they went to lie down on the green grass to even their breaths.

"You really are something."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't know what Sasuke had meant with that.

"That was your first public interview and you made a scandal in three minutes! I bet that must be the new record. It has one good thing though."

"Oh please do share it with me _Prince_. That must be one of the most horrid things in my life! Iruka and Orochimaru looked like they wanted to kill me and then when I said about Kiba and Shino they went nuts! All of them! Thanks for saving me btw. They would have eaten me alive..."

"You're welcome. And that's exactly why it's a good thing."

"What?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"If you would speak English I would, but you speak some, I don't know, 'Royal Shit language' so no one understands you!"

"Sigh... I meant that now that you made a scandal about Shino and Kiba, press will be interested of them and not you." Sasuke said as he climbed on Naruto and put his face near his.

"Yeah but they will be angry at me, don't you think?" Naruto said and put his hands around Sasuke's neck.

"If they do, I'll be here to protect you." Sasuke said with a smirk and kissed his lover. Naruto's hands tightened around his neck and Sasuke put his tongue through Naruto's soft lips. They made out for only God knows how long until Naruto pushed Sasuke off.

"Didn't you... say we shouldn't... do this in... public?" Naruto said with taking deep breaths between his words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh...Then it was probably Orochimaru." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke's lips back to his. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lower lip making it swollen. They moved their lips together and it was Naruto's tongue entering Sasuke's mouth this time. Only until Sasuke took control back to himself. Sasuke's hands moved down on Naruto's body and Naruto moaned in to the intense kiss. Sasuke put his hand into Naruto's pants and squeezed his butt.

"Ymm!"

Sasuke kept massaging Naruto's butt as he ravished his mouth with his tongue. Naruto's moans were getting louder and they both could feel the bulges in their pants. Their lips separated and Sasuke moved his mouth on Naruto's neck to kiss and suck on it.

"Sasuke...This is badmmmaaahsasuke!" Sasuke thrust his hips on Naruto's and their erections rubbed on each other. Naruto couldn't keep the moans from coming out of his mouth louder and louder. Sasuke kissed Naruto again to quiet him. As Sasuke rubbed against him harder and harder Naruto could feel his climax coming. Sasuke's body humped so hard and fast on him Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore and he came. Hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Sasuke's mouth was still blocking him for screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke took his mouth of off Naruto's and bit down on his shoulder to keep his voice down as he came. Sasuke kept humping Naruto for a while to ride off his climax. After he stopped the two of them stayed like that getting a hold of their breaths.

"God Sasuke...that was...ama-"

"Amazing. That. Was. Amazing. God I wanted to hear you scream..."

"What? Pervert! And what if someone had come here when we...we... well you know!"

"I think I heard the gardener but she quickly went elsewhere when she heard us." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"WHAT? I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke off of him but Sasuke only kept tighter.

"Ahahaha! I love teasing you, love." He said with a smile and kissed his cheek. Naruto was still angry at him for teasing him but God that smile was _gorgeous_.

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke said getting up. "We need to get ready for the lunch we have with my family before the wedding." He said and held out his hand to help Naruto off the ground. Naruto took his hand and Sasuke thought he looked super duper cute with the blush he had on his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry took me this long to update!**

**I have ****no idea**** who to make the qu****e****en of... You know, ****Itachi's wife...?**** Any ****ideas**** again?**

**And don't forget to review =)**


	6. Flying prawns

**I know it's been long, I'm sorry.**

**This chap has knew people coming in to the story, **I'll explain a little at the end, so I won't ruin it for ya before you get to read this chap**. No OCs appearing, don't worry.**

**Someone requested **(seriously, can't remember who it was, anyhow I'm grateful)** male pregnancy. So if you hate the idea of men being magically pregnant, I'm sorry, but this story isn't gonna be your favourite anymore **(ever was?)Male pregnancy just fits well in this I think =)

**Warnings: **I'm gonna be mean and not warn you of anything (nothing to warn about)

**About: **boys love, duh. I won't put this in the warning because nobody should be scared of this fact. =P

**Chapter Six: Flying prawns**

* * *

"I'm ready! A true soldier is never going to back off from a challenge! I will run through a field even if it was on fire with my pare feet! I, Uzumaki Naruto, am ready! Believe it!"

"Well if you are ready would you come already? We're going to be late at this rate." Sasuke said leaning to the door frame. He had been waiting for Naruto to be ready to go for like an half an hour already.

"But Sasuke I'm so scared! What if they're not gonna like me? What if they're the same kind of tuck up bastards like you?! You know, the kinds who have ice sticks up their asses? And then when I do something stupid, like accidentally giving the queen a new haircut and killing King's parrot or puke on your sisters' dresses, and they're gonna hate me and then I wouldn't get to marry you and-"

"Hold on Naruto! I didn't even understand any of that, you should speak more slowly. Oh yeah, and remember to breath too."

"See? That's what I was talking about! Just like you, they're gonna find faults in me and and-"

"Breath for God's sake! Get a hold of yourself Naruto! It's going to be fine, they're actually nice people." Sasuke said and hugged Naruto.

"You promise?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by Sasuke's neck.

"I promise, I promise, could we just go already? We're so late that now they sure _are_ going to hate you." Sasuke said and started dragging Naruto behind him to lunch room.

Naruto felt cold sweat all over his body. This was huge; he was going to see Sasuke's family! Sasuke's _royal_ family, may I ad. Thought Sasuke didn't seem to notice, or care, Naruto's fear. They had already walked all the way till the 'room of doom' as Naruto now wanted to call it. Sasuke gave Naruto one last hasty look and opened the double doors. They entered the room. The first thing Naruto noticed was the huuuuge table taking almost all space in the room. The second thing he noticed was the people sitting around it. Naruto was feeling really insecure by everyone having their eyes on him and hid behind Sasuke's back. It's not every day you're introduced to the King and other royal people.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Niisan, we came as fast as we could." Sasuke turned to Naruto and moved so his own body didn't cover Naruto anymore and other persons in the room could now see him.

"Naruto here's my older brother Itachi, aka the King. On his left site is my oldest sister Itachiko. Beside her sits my other sister's husband Nara Shikamaru and opposite him the said sister, Sasuko. Everyone, this Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke introduced everyone with slow pace.

Naruto bowed respectfully. "It's very nice to finally meet all of you!"

"It's a pleasure to get to know you Naruto-kun. Please, have a seat." Itachi said with a cold smile and motioned Naruto to sit next to Sasuko. Naruto hesitated a little but did as told, as Sasuke took a seat opposite him.

"Are you on a bad mood Otouvo? You shouldn't act so cold to Sasuke's new fiancée." The woman, who Sasuke told him was called Itachiko, asked from the King. Naruto now took a closer look to the girl, she was beautiful! Long hair, the same colour as Sasuke's and her eyes were very soft. She seemed nice. She did have a lot in common in looks with the King, but their smile was totally different.

"Sigh... I know, I'm Naruto-kun. It just pisses me off!"

"What is it this time Niisan?" Girl on Naruto's left side sounded like, and hey! Looked like too, a lot like Sasuke.

"He's late. Again. I hate when people are late."

"I already said we came as fast as we could!" Sasuke said annoyed taking a part in the conversation.

"Not you two! Well, you were late too, but I'm tired of waiting for him every single time I tell him to be somewhere! I should just tell him to be everywhere 30 minutes earlier than necessary, and he might be on time!" Itachi said ripping his hair off. Well not really, but he sure looked like he would do it any minute now.

"Excuse me-"everyone turned their eyes at Naruto "but who are you talking about?"

"The Queen of course." Itachi answered him.

"Queen? But weren't you talking about 'him'?" Naruto was starting to feel the cold sweat on his neck again, as everyone just stared at him saying nothing. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke as for asking for help, when the doors were smashed open.

"HELP!" Kakashi was standing at door, breathing so heavily he barely stood.

"What is it?!" Itachi asked standing up.

"Queen's delivery just started!" He shouted just before slumping on the ground as his legs gave out.

All hell had broken loose. Everyone was panicking and running around the room like headless chickens.

"What the hell is going on in here? Un?" Everyone stopped in their tracks and watched as a man with long blond hair up in a ponytail walked around the table and sat in the seat next to King's.

"Y-you're not giving birth?" Shikamaru asked as he seemed to be the only one getting a word out of their mouth.

"What the fuck in the nearest hell?! I'm not even pregnant, how could I be giving birth? You guys are nuts! Un." He said and took the fork in his hand. "Where's the food?"

"It's not here yet, and guess why? It's because we were waiting for _you_ to finally show up." Itachi said irritated and sat back down. Everyone followed his example.

"Ahahahaha! I'm sorry your Majesty, I just had to. This seems to be the only thing that gets all of you royal people going nuts!" Kakashi said holding his stomach and kept on laughing.

"You bastard! Better be the last time you do this Kashi!" Queen yelled at him and threw a knife at his way.

"Third time and still fell for it!" They heard Kakashi laughing as he walked away.

"Stop throwing things, would you?" Itachi said still very irritated.

"Oh come on, you can't say 'would you' it's 'would _ya_'." Blond said and smirked at him.

"Because you can't behave like queen should, doesn't mean I won't behave like king should. Anyway, where were you?"

"Putting Machiro on sleep."

"Don't take so long next time."

"Hey! You take care of our son next time if you think it's so easy!"

"You have a son? I mean, you two? Together?" Everyone was staring at Naruto again. Oh God, did he wonder why he had to open his mouth again.

"Yeah, we do. Who are you?" The blond asked him.

"I'm-"

"Deidara, this is my fiancée Naruto. Naruto this is the Queen, Deidara." Sasuke cut between.

"God, you have to call be 'Queen'? I'm not a woman, un."

"But how can you two have a son then?" Naruto asked confused. But two men having a son wasn't the only thing he was startled about. This Queen, Deidara, was the total opposite of anyone in the Royal family! His behaviour was horrible; he said whatever came to his mind, threw things at people, had now table manners what so ever, spoke to the King like he's at least as good as him... All in all, he seemed to be a totally original person.

"Ha? You don't know about it? Let me guess, one day, some guy just came to you and told you to came to the castle, un. Next thing is that you're told to behave like these porcelain statues, cut all your relations, marry a prince and live happily ever after, right? Well they didn't mention one thing; they want you to carry their babies too, un." Deidara explained.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and if you won't do it, they find a way to make you pregnant without you even noticing it!"

"Oh Deidara would you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Itachi had had it.

"And Naruto, what he said isn't true." Itachiko said and noticed Naruto looking at her with teary eyes.

"Really?! Neesan tell me he's only bluffing!" Naruto called Itachiko Neesan since she felt like _a_ _really nice_ person telling him this.

"It's only partly true though." Sasuko said. "Sure, Queen had to go through that, but just because King needs to have children to be next rulers. Since you're marrying Sasuke, who's only a prince, and since Niisan already has children, there's no must for you to carry a baby." She said.

"Why didn't you ever mention this to me anyway, Sasuke?" Naruto asked now turning to look at him.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to talk about children this early."

"That's your excuse?!"

"What excuse? What have I even done?"

"You didn't tell me guys can get pregnant!"

"You didn't know that?"

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, males can get pregnant in few countries only." Itachiko said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said and yawned.

"Should we just drop this matter and get to the eating already?" Sasuko asked.

"That's probably a good idea, we'll run out of time if we don't get to it." Itachi said and just like magic, there were servants serving food to them.

They ate and talked, just got to know each other. Naruto learned that Itachi really wasn't that scary, he just stressed too much when it came to being on time. And Itachiko wasn't married yet, even though she is the oldest of the Uchiha siblings. Sasuko was loud, once she got it on, she would never shut up. Naruto made a note not to ask her anything what he wanted a short answer for. Shikamaru was yawning all the time, he said he likes games like shogi. Naruto bet he wouldn't stay awake as long as that game took. How ha those too even got together? Other doesn't shut up and all the other seems to say is 'how troublesome'.

One thing he couldn't have let slide unnoticed though. Where were their parents? Naruto felt like he shouldn't ask, so he didn't. Maybe he'd get to meet them at the wedding. Omg, THE WEDDING!

"Cough! Cough!" Naruto started choking on his food. Sasuko hit him hard on the back, and the prawn flew straight to Sasuke's plate from Naruto's throat.

"Dude are you okay?!" Deidara yelled panicking.

"Yeah, I-I think I just need to use the bathroom." Naruto said and stood up.

* * *

**So there :3**

I read this trice before posting, but I'm pretty sure I missed a lot of mistakes again, just point them out for me, if they bother you too much.

**I kinda like this chap a lot... XD What the hell, I love it. I had fun writing it. (All day...)**

**So, everyone knows: Itachiko=girl Itachi (think of sexy no jutsu), Sasuko=girl Sasuke. I don't like OCs in my stories and I felt like this was a funny way to ad sisters in the family, without making someone (example Sakura Uchiha -.-doesn't sound right) an Uchiha. Shikamaru is there (married to Sasuko) because I can. Deidara is queen because he won the poll. But I haven't written anything with him before I think... =/**

I don't think there will be any other weird pairings so you can now have to sigh of relief XD

**I already started writing the next chap, so I'll just put it on here when I finish it.**

**Don't forget to review =3**


	7. Getting married?

**It took me, what, a year to write this? Haha, no, I just had no idea what to do with it. Then just week or two ago I got a review that practically screamed 'WRITE IT' so honey, you can be proud of yourself because it was you who got me to get on my butt and finish this story. ;)**

* * *

"_Cough! Cough!" Naruto started choking on his food. Sasuko hit him hard on the back, and the prawn flew straight to Sasuke's plate from Naruto's throat._

"_Dude are you okay?!" Deidara yelled panicking._

"_Yeah, I-I think I just need to use the bathroom." Naruto said, he had tears coming out of his eyes so he didn't want to stay in there not a minute longer._

He got up and quickly walked out of the room, saying everyone he was fine on his own. He soon regretted that as he took a look around where he were. Yes, where?

"Need directions?" He heard a similar voice calling for him.

"More like a map. Or GPS." Naruto pouted but followed Sasuke anyway as he showed him the way. Not knowing where anything was Naruto got a little suspicious as they kept walking for what felt like miles.

"Where are we-"

"Our room." Sasuke answered already knowing what the dobe asked and looked back at Naruto, who had walked a little behind him. He stopped and waited till Naruto caught up with him and took him by the hand. Naruto blushed as Sasuke just kept holding his hand and looking into his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So… what do you think?" The raven head finally asked.

"Of what?" Naruto asked lifting an eyebrow. Here they had stood forever not talking about anything and he was supposed to think something about something? His poor little brain would start to hurt soon.

"Dobe. My family of course." Sasuke rolled his eyes, yanking Naruto on the move again.

"Teme! I'm not stupid!" Naruto yelled and got pulled into their room.

"Right right. Whatever you say, hun." Sasuke closed the door behind them and sat himself on his-their bed and pulled Naruto to sit on his lap. Which made the said blonde blush cutely.

"Hmp. Bastard… I can sit on my own."

"I like it when you're close. But seriously, did you hate them? Where they okay? Come on, tell me." Sasuke said and flopped onto his back. Now if someone walked in it would probably look like Naruto was riding him, expect they still had their clothes on. Damnit.

"It went better than I thought. You should've told me they're almost normal. I panicked for nothing, Teme!"

"What do you mean normal? Of course they are normal."

"I meant that there're like royals who are all mighty and haughty, and then they're those like you and your family that are almost close to normal." He explained.

"So you're saying I'm abnormal?"

"Who's the idiot now, ne?" Naruto said smirking as he saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Hn. Didn't you say you needed to use bathroom?" Sasuke said but caressed Naruto's hips.

"I said that so I could leave." Naruto mumbled and didn't really where to focus his gaze as Sasuke kept gently feeling him up.

"Hn? Why? I thought we were 'almost normal'?" Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto sigh.

"It wasn't because of that; I actually did like your family. I was just starting to panic." Naruto leaned closer to look at those black orbs. As he stared at them, they stared right back at him. As they both had stared enough to one other, they finally blinked and Naruto blushed once he saw Sasuke's smirk.

"So, what would you panic for?" Sasuke asked and drew Naruto's body closer to his, so Naruto was now laying on him.

"Naah, I forgot already. Just not used to seeing kings and royals or something like that… Damn, I really could use some nap." He said and snuggled a little closer to his soon-to-be-husband.

"Not a bad idea, I'll just put alarm clock on; we don't wanna be late from our wedding."

"THE WEDDING! That's the thing I was panicking about!" Naruto yelled and shot up from the bed. "Omg omg omg omg omg!"

"You know, you could run around the room yelling your lungs off for all you want, or you could just come back here and talk about it." Sasuke said sighing tiredly not even opening his eyes but angry for being left alone on the bed.

"How can you be so cool about this?! We're getting married! MARRIED you hear me?! That's HUGE!" Naruto screamed waving his arms in big circle.

"Why should I be panicking when I can just be happy?"

"… Well… Oh."

"My point exactly. You really are loud, huh? Are you that loud during sex too?" Sasuke smirked at him and laughed when he saw Naruto expression. "Come back already."

"Don't tell me what to do… Teme." Naruto said but hopped onto bed anyway. Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed his neck.

"You're beautiful."

"You're a duckbutt."

"A what?" Sasuke asked taking the distance to look at the man he was practically crushing with the bear hug.

"Your hair, it looks like a duckbutt." It was Naruto's time to smirk at Sasuke but he then soon stopped and looked serious. "Ya know… You're really an asshole for making people marry you. Why did I like you again?"

"I'm not marrying people, I'm marrying you. And I'm marrying you because I fell in love with you back then. I also have the pressure to be what crowd expects me to do, I mean, I am a prince."

"But you shouldn't marry someone just because others pressure you."

"Even if I'm in love with them?"

"Even if you love them yeah. That's not fair for them right? I think people should marry because they're incredibly happy with the person they love and that they want to spend their life together."

"I want that with you."

"I know, I feel that way too. But something about this doesn't just feel right, ya know? Like, I still feel like we're doing it for a wrong reason. This should be about us, not your brother being a king and you being a prince."

Sasuke held Naruto closer, and they both were quiet for a while. Smelling Naruto hair Sasuke sighed and kissed his neck again.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Run away with me."

Feeling Sasuke's breath on his neck, Sasuke's whisper in his ear and the warms hands holding him, Naruto smiled.

"Can you do it?" He asked Sasuke.

"I'm serious."

"I figured, but I asked if you have the balls for it?" Naruto smirked and pulled himself up to sit on the bed.

Sasuke got up too and smiled.

"I can do it if you're just with me."

"Then let's." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

This was a start just for another adventure.

* * *

**Sooo… I totally surprised myself here. But finally, this story had it's ending :)**

**(If someone is wondering about the ShinoKiba thing then happy ending for them too. This was mainly supposed to be focused on SasuNaru anyway. Also all the questions I accidentally didn't now write an answer to... Please forgive me)**

**Even if I'm a horrible person to take this long with this, leave a review neh?**


End file.
